New Beginnings
by maximumride8899
Summary: (No Wings) Max Ride is being forched to move in with her divorced mom after her dad has to go away on business, and she hates it. But can the flock (not what they're called) change her mind? Prank war sometime in this story. FAX later on in the story. BTw i have no idea what the ratings stand for, so i picked a random one.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on to this story, so please review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Ok, before I even begin about my life, I'm going to say 1 thing; I didn't ask to come here, I don't want to be here, and it's pure torture just living here.

Now that that's off my chest, I can introduce myself. My name's Max, as in Maximum. I'm 16 and my parents are divorced and up until recently I was living with my dad, Jeb. He likes it if I call him that, cause apparently we're on a "first name basis". Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, it's just he can be really aggravating sometimes. Like last week for example. We're eating dinner, everything's nice and dandy, when poof! He tells me he's being moved all the way to Russia for business. I mean what the heck? Russia? REALLY? He can't take me with him because it's apparently "for business", which means I have to go live with my mom until it's over, which he has no idea when that is, just that he'll be gone a while; just perfect. I've never actually met my mom and sister; my parents split up when I was super little, and they split me and my sister up. But let me tell you one thing; my sister is nuts. Her name is Ella and she has enough perkiness to run the world. For example, on my birthday once, she sent me a card that said

"Happy Birthday Max! I hope you have an amazing birthday, and I hope you get lots of presents! J J"

That was like 5 years ago, but still, smiley faces and explanation marks? I mean what the heck who does that? Anyways the point is I have to live with her, which is going to be terrible. Right now I'm at the airport, waiting for them to come pick me up. I take off my jacket and drop it on my bags; I'm usually use to the heat of California, but since they live in North Carolina, I have to get use to the weather here.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts as I see a woman who resembles the lady on the photograph Jeb gave me.

"Max!" Yep, defiantly her.

"Hey." She pulled me into a hug and I awkwardly hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're here. How do you like it so far." I look over and give her a "you've got to be kidding me" look. She sighs and picks up my bags.

"Just give it a chance; you'll love it here. O, this is Ella." I look over to her side and notice the girl standing next to her.

"Omigosh hey Max! You're finally here! Don't you just love it?" I narrow my eyes at her and sigh. God she's even more perky then in her letters; this is going to be a long stay.

We make our way to the car and (mom?) puts my bags in the trunk as I climb in the front seat and Ella gets in the back.

"So what should I call you, cause me and Jeb were on a first name basis." She looks startled but just nods and starts the car.

"Uh, I guess you can call me Valencia."

"Ok." I stare out the window as the trees pass by and we eventually pull up to a HUGE mansion. There's a big green yard around it with a set a double French doors at the front and neighbors on either side, but not that close. I notice they've already started walking up the sidewalk so I follow them, tuning Ella out as she babbles about her friends at school. We walk inside and into a grand hallway and Valencia starts heading up a grand staircase, motioning for me to follow.

"This'll be your room Max." My eyes grow wide as I look at the room; the walls are painted a sky blue, not the day sky, but what it looks like when it's about to turn dark outside, with a four poster bed in the middle of the room, wood flooring, a desk in the corner, and a white shag rug. The best part; a balcony leading jutting out from the wall, like one in the movies.

"Well, I'll leave you to look around." Valencia leaves and walks down the hall as I close the door and walk to the balcony. Well, at least I'll have a nice room to live through my torture.

I open the doors leading to the balcony and step outside, looking around me. Ahead I can see the back yard, filled with a pool, trampoline, huge tree house (the kind on the ground) another huge tree house (the kind in a tree), a bug deck with fancy lawn chairs, a zipline leading from the side of my window to another hidden tree house, and lush green grass. Christ how much money do these people have?

I looked over at the neighboring house and saw a guy my age sitting outside on a balcony, looking at me. He raised his eyebrows and smirked, looking at my shirt. I looked down and realized that I was only wearing a tank top with my bra peeking over the top. I smiled back at him before slamming the balcony doors closed and walking back inside. Great, I live next door to a perv.

I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did Jeb have to leave and leave me in this place? I hate him right now. I'm so nice aren't i?

"Max! Time for dinner!" I sigh and walk down the stairs and into what I think is the kitchen. Inside Ella and Valencia were already sitting down plus another girl. When they saw me come in the other girl stood up.

"Omigosh! You must be Max it's ssooo good to meet you Ella told me you were coming and I just couldn't wait to meet you! By the way my name's Nudge and I go to school with Ella and I'm going to go to school with you soon, and I hope we can be friends-"

I started tuning her out and walked to grab my plate, which was piled high with some kind of chicken.

"Thanks." I went to the bar and sat down, trying to finish as fast as I could. Once I was done I got up and walked to my room, and then put on some shorts and sat on the bed. I groaned into my pillow, realizing that tomorrow was when I'd have to start school.

I leaned over and set my alarm clock, vowing to explore the yard tomorrow. Maybe I'll get lucky and get sick tomorrow and not have to go. One can only dream. I turned off all my lights and closed my eyes, dreading the next morning.

**Hey guys! Please review, and I hope you liked the chapter! And if you didn't like it, just give it a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Beep Beep Beep Be-" I smacked my hand down on the alarm clock, knocking it off my little side table. O well, at least I won't have to worry about it tomorrow. I slowly got out of bed, pushing the covers off of me as I went.

I walked over to my closet and opened the double doors (yea, double doors) and walked inside. Somehow my clothes were already hung up (no idea how) and displayed on the racks. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a red tank top with my leather jacket and threw it on. I walked into the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair, straightening out the tangles. Satisfied I walked downstairs towards the aroma of cookies. As I walked in Mrs. V (I'm gonna call her that now) looked up and smiled.

"Hey Max; I made some chocolate chip cookies and muffins for breakfeast, do you want one?" I shrugged.

"Uh, sure." I consciously took the cookie and nibbled on the end, my eyes widening as I got the taste. I quickly finished the cookie and had already grabbed another. I quickly finished the cookies on my plate and all the muffins.

"Well, I guess I'll make those more often." I nodded and smiled at her; my first one since I got here, a real one I mean.

"C'mon Max we gotta go!" I looked up at Ella and realized that it had somehow gotten to be 8:30 (school starts at 9)

"Ok, but I'm riding my motorcycle to school. (Did I forget to mention that I rode motorcycles?)

"That's fine; I'm getting a ride from Nudge anyways." She looked down at my appearance and cringed a little.

"Please tell me that's not what you're wearing." I looked down at my clothes.

"O you're right." I walked over to the door and slipped on my beaten up black high tops.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." I walked out to the garage, quickly slipping my hair into a ponytail. I put my helmet on and started my motorcycle, slinging my bag over my shoulder. I started backing out of the garage, slipping on my gloves as the door opened. Nudge was already at the curb, texting on her phone like crazy.

No kids, what I'm about to do, don't try it at home. I pushed in the break and revved up the motor until I was burning rubber, and then released the break. One of the bike's wheels came off the ground and I sped forward, doing a wheelie down the driveway. I saw Nudge's phone from her hands and her jaw hit the floor. I smiled beneath my helmet and sped down the road, probably breaking every speed law there was.

When I reached the school opening I looked in the rear view mirror to see flashing lights. O this would be fun. I pulled into a parking spot near the front, speeding past someone's Barbie-pink car. As soon as I turned the motor off an officer came to stand beside me.

"Do realize how fast you were going back there?" I batted my eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

"No." He sighed and looked at a notepad in his hand.

"You were going 80 in a 20 mph zone; you're lucky you're still alive." He started writing out a ticket but I grabbed his hand.

"O, that won't be necessary." He turned his attention to me.

"And why no-" I locked my eyes with his.

"I don't need a ticket; I won't drive fast anymore."

"Um, uh, uh ok." He walked back to his car in a daze and I waved to him through the window.

Ok, let me take this time to tell you something else about me; Jeb's line of work isn't necessarily the regular job. He works as a scientist, where he develops certain things to help develop people. You could call me his test subject, but not in a bad way. He'll ask me to test out a new pill he's come up with, I'll take it, and then I'll tell him what happens.

Recently I took this pill that's supposed to "enhance human hormones", which basically means that I can temporarily control the people. Sorta. It comes in handy a lot though, like in times like that. But don't worry; I don't use it often. Just in times like that. Ok, back to the present.

I looked around to see a crowd of kids watching me with open jaws. I smirked beneath the black glass of my helmet and took it off, shaking out my dirty blonde hair. Everyone gasped when they realized I was a girl. I was about to get up when I heard "click click click click" I turned my head and saw all pink.

"And just what do you think you're doing?!"

"About to choke on all the perfume you have on." A few snickers ran through the crowd as more people came to surround us.

"Ugh; that's **my** parking spot you're sitting in."

"Well now it's mine." I put the kickstand up and got off the bike, placing my helmet on the clutch.

"You better move your motorcycle."

"Or what? You'll kill it with your perfume stench? O wait, you already have." A few people in the crowd sucked in their breath and someone muttered "buuuuuurn". I walked through the crowd, halfway to the door when the bell rang. Everyone ran to the door and slipped inside. I caught a glance of Ella running through the crowd.

Once everyone was inside I started slowly walking to the door, grabbing my transcript forms the my pack. As I opened the door the second bell rang, signaling that class started… awesome, I get to miss class. I handed the lady at the office my papers.

"Are you… Maximum Ride?"

"Yea, but I go by Max."

"Ok, well here's your schedule and a map of the school." I took the papers and walked out, heading to the first class. Room 202, 203, 204, room 205; math… fantastic I hate math. Iopened the door to an apparent lecture.

"And that is how- yes?" I held up my papers and he quickly read them over.

"Ah, I was expecting you." He turned to face the class. "Everybody, this is Maximum Ride. Ms. Ride you'll be sitting right behind Mr. Walker in the back. Nick, please raise your hand." I looked at the guy raising his hand and groaned; it was the perv from next door.

"Is something wrong Miss Ride?"

"Yes actually… do I have to sit next to him? Or is there another seat available."

"Unfortunately no, so you're just going to have to sit back there." Nick smirked as I walked to the seat and glared at him. He turned around to make some snarky comment but I stopped him.

"Don't talk to me." He shrugged and turned back around. 40 minutes of lecturing later the bell rang and I shot out of my seat, speeding into the hallway.

-Time Skip To Lunch-

Finally, lunch; my favorite part of the day. I practically ran to the line and grabbed a tray, pilling it high with everything on the menu plus a cookie. I turned around to look at the tables, immediately spotting an empty one in the back; well now it's officially my table.

I set my stuff down, putting my feet up on the seats beside me. I was about to take a bite of my burger when a bunch of people sat around me. Ella pushed my feet down and sat beside me, some guy beside her, Nudge beside him, another guy beside her, another girl, Nick, another girl, another guy, and then another guy sat next to me.

"Uh, did I ask you guys to sit here?" Ella shook her head.

"No, but we're sitting here anyways."

"Ok, well then I'll just eat somewhere else." I started to get up but Ella put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"You can't leave! I have to introduce you! Ok, you already know me and Nudge, but this is my boyfriend, Iggy, that's Nick, he lives next to you, Gazzy, Emily, Dylan, Josh, and Izzy." She pointed to everyone as she said their names, and everyone gave a little nod.

"Wait, Josh Youts?"

"Uh, yea?"

"Joshie! It's me, Max!"

"Max? Max!"

"You told me you moved to New York! You little liar."

"We did, but then we moved down here." Wow, maybe it won't be so bad to live here. Josh and I had been friends right up until he moved to New York.

"That's great."

"Yep."

"Ok, well, bye." I got up but Ella pushed me back down.

"No, you can't go yet! We have to talk about the sleepover!"

"Sleepover?"

"Yea! I'm having my annual start of the school year sleepover."

"Can I skip it?"

"No, it's at our house!" I rolled my eyes, but then realized something.

"Wait, tell me they're not coming." I said, pointing to the guys.

"O no! They're having their own sleepover!" Iggy looked at her crazy.

"You mean we're not invited!?" Ella playfully punched his arm.

"Iggy shut up! You're having your own sleepover at Fangs." I started laughing and Josh looked over at me.

"What's so funny?"

"I (laugh) didn't (laugh) think guys (laugh) had sleepovers!" Iggy looked taken back.

"Of course we do! We love them!" I finally stopped laughing and looked at everyone.

"Wait, who's Fang?" Izzy pointed to Nick.

"O, that's Fang. His real name's Nick, but everyone calls him Fang."

"O." Ella turned to the guys.

"Please don't try and egg the house this time though; it took like a week to scrape off all the egg on the side of the house." I almost choked on my water.

"Wait, you guys had a prank war?"

"Yea, sorta."

"Well, don't worry. I'll handle anything that happens this time." Across the table Josh started choking on his food. Dylan started hitting his back.

"You ok man?" He nodded and looked at me, fear in his eyes.

"Max, please don't start a prank war. You remember what happened last time." I laughed, remembering what happen the last time I got in a prank war against boys.

"I'm surprised they grew back." Everyone looked confused.

"Wait, what happened last time?"

"Weeellllll, Joshie here got in a little shaving accident and wound up getting his eyebrows shaved off."

"It was no accident! You had like 20 girls with you!"

"O quit exaggerating! There was only 3 of us."

"Will someone please tell me what happened?!" I cracked my knuckles, smiling in anticipation.

"Well…"

_Flashback Mode_

_I quieted Cara and Angela who were standing beside me. We had been in the middle of a sleepover with Hannah and Laurel earlier, but John and his friends had thrown paint all over my window, which to me meant war. We had split up, Cara and Angela coming with me and Hannah and Laurel going after the guys at their house. Right now we had followed Josh, Sam, and Mason to the woods where they were spying on the girls._

"_Who should we take?"_

"_Hmmm, let's take Josh. After all, he's the one who wanted to egg my window."_

"_Good point." I put a finger to my lip and slowly tiptoed behind Josh. He was at the back of the trio, making it easier to take him. I quickly wrapped a hand over his mouth and anouther around his waist, pulling him back into the woods with me. As soon as we were in the safety of the trees I pushed him to the ground, motioning for Cara and Angela to come over._

"_Cara, pin his legs and Angela push his shoulders down so he can't get up. Josh looked at me with fear in his eyes._

"_M-max, please don't do anything." I smiled and pulled the cutter out of my bag._

"_O darling', I wouldn't hurt you." I turned the cutter on (battery operated if course) and brought it close to his head. But before I could use it I heard shuffling._

"_Hey, where'd Josh go?" I turned off the cutter and put my hand over Josh's mouth. If the guys caught me they'd probably bring me back to their house and do who knows what. Soon they ran off and I turned the cutter back on._

"_Say goodbye to your eyebrows Joshie!" I shaved them off as he screamed like a little girl._

_End Flashback_

AS soon as I finished the story everybody burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious Max!"

"I know, I know; I'm brilliant. We eventually let him go though." Everyone kept laughing, but I think I saw a hint of fear in the guy's eyes.

"So, who's ready for tomorrow night?"

**Hey! I know it was long, but the next chapter will be the prank war! Most likely! So review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To everyone reading this, thank you for reading it! Please review when you're done and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as lunch ended I realized something; I was actually acting happy! The exact opposite of what I was supposed to do!

"Ugh!" I let my head fall against the locker. I closed my eyes for a second, wondering what I should do. I sat back up when I realized that I should just skip the rest of the day. Slamming my locker shut I made my way to the office, thanking god that the hallways were empty. I stuck my head inside and did a quick check of the office. After making sure it was empty I walked up to the big desk in the front (You know the kind that every office has) and got on the computer.

"Maximum Ride, picked up early." I logged back out of my file and walked back out of the office, putting my hair into a ponytail. As I walked up to my bike I noticed a pink note with weird, bubbly handwriting on it.

_Dear Max, or whatever your name is,_

_I told you this morning that this was my parking spot, and that there would be consequences if you didn't move your bike._

I stopped reading a second. Did anyone say that? I laughed to myself. No one said that. Stupid note writing person.

_So, if you look below you, you'll see a small pool of gasoline. I think you're smart enough to put the pieces together._

_Ever yours, Lissa_

I looked down and sure enough there was a wet spot in the asphalt. What the heck? I leaned down to get a closer looked at where it was coming from and gasped. That bitch had cut the gas line on my bike! Fuming I reached into my bag and pulled out a roll of duct tape. (Don't ask why I have it in there) I wrapped it around the small tube, ripping the tape off the roll so hard that I hit my hand.

"Shit!" I heard a chuckle behind me and I whipped my head around, glaring at the guy who stood behind me.

"O it's you." Fang put a hand on his chest.

"I'm offended."

"Good, now go away." I took off my shirt (tank top underneath) and wiped my hands on it. I was wiping the bike seat when Fang put his head on my bare shoulder.

"So, whya ditching?"

"Technically I'm not ditching; I was picked up early. Now get off!" I shrugged his head off my shoulder. I walked over to a jeep and looked into the bed of someone's pickup truck. Thankfully they had one of those gas cartridge things. I picked it up and poured the gasoline into he tank.

Fang followed me back to the truck.

"You know anyone around here who plays baseball?"

"Uh, Luke does why?"

"Where's his car?" He pointed to a red pickup a few cars down.

"Thanks." I walked to it and reached into the bed, pulling out a baseball bat. Fang followed me back to Lissa's car, which was conveniently parked next to mine.

"Uh, what're you doing?" I took a few practice swings and then stood in front of the windshield.

"Showing Lissa what happens when you mess with me." God this was going to be fun; and an anger get destroyer too! I slammed the bat into the windshield, making a huge hole in the middle and little spider web cracks along the side. (Did I mention the pills I take give me enhanced strength?)

"Woah chill!" I looked at Fang and slowly walked to the first tire.

"Do you think she chilled when she cut my gas line?" I smashed the hubcap and moved to the next tire.

"Do you think she batted an eyelash at it?" I smashed the next hubcap.

"She's gonna hate this." I smashed the next one and finally the last hubcap. I threw the bat behind me when I was done.

"Whoops!" I stormed over to my bike and put my helmet on, revving up the engine. I sped down the parking lot, leaving Fang next to Lissa's car, his mouth hanging open.

**Time Skip To Later**

I pulled into the garage, turning off the motor and taking off my helmet. I shook my hair out and went inside, hearing Mrs. V in the kitchen.

"Max is that you?"

"Yea."

"Is Ella with you?"

"Uh, no, but I sped ahead of her so she should be home later." (I don't want to get grounded, so she can't know I left early.)

"O, well I'll make some cookies when she gets here."

"Ok." I ran up to my room, closing the door and dropping my bag to the floor. I picked up my journal and opened to the latest page. _Pill code 58472 _was written at the top. I made a little bullet below side effects.

_Causes bursts of uncontrollable anger._

Just so ya'll know that was the only reason I broke Lissa's car. It's not like I regretted it, but I just couldn't stop myself.

I closed my journal and put it back on my desk. What to do? I guess I could explore outside.

I opened the balcony and grabbed the zip line, making a quick prayer that this thing wasn't rusted over. I kicked off from the balcony and tucked my feet in, zooming across the yard into the secret tree house. It hit the edge of one of the windows and stopped, catapulting me through the window. I landed on the floor, which, get this, was carpeted.

I got up and looked around. This place might seem small on the outside, but it's pretty big. There's even some furniture in here. I sat down in one of the chairs and looked around. The walls were black with the posts painted red. The carpet was red (seems like a pattern in here) and the furniture was grey.

"Like a home away from home." I smiled to myself and sank farther into the chair, realizing how tired I was.

I'll just close my eyes for a second.

***Time Skip To Later***

"Max! Max! Wake up!"

"What?" I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I guess I fell asleep.

"What time is it?"

"What?" I looked out the window and saw Ella standing on my balcony.

"I said what time is it!"

"It's 6:00!" Ugh looks like I have to go back inside. I went to the widow and reached for the zip line; but it wasn't there.

"Where's the zip line handle!"

"It's back up here! It automatically comes back! You'll just have to go through the back door!" Ugh great; now I have to go all the way to the door.

I got out of the chair and went down the steps and jumped onto the ground.

When I reached the door Ella met me.

"Omigosh you should have been at school! Someone trashed Lissa's car and she like exploded!" She stopped talking when she saw my expression.

"O god please tell me you didn't." I shrugged.

"I wouldn't want to lie." She stomped her foot.

"Max are you kidding me?! You're going to be suspended or even expelled! What's wrong with you!?" I walked past her.

"Many things Ella; many things." I walked inside an almost tripped on a box in the hallways.

"O by the way you got a package." I picked it up and looked at the return address; yep, a string of numbers. Looks like Jeb's next pill is here.

"Who's it from?"

"Uh, no one." I took the box to the stairs and set it on the bottom step.

"This is mine; if anyone opens it, I'll kill you." Ella rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. My thoughts were drawn to my butt as it started vibrating. What the hell? O right, my phones in my pocket. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Max."

"Fang, how did you get my number?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Is that birdie named Ella?"

"No."

"Nudge?"

"No."

"Iggy?"

"Yup." How the heck did Iggy get my number?

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you to come to your balcony."

"Uh, why?"

"Just come up."

"Fine." I grabbed my package and made my way up the stairs. When I reached my room I threw the package on the bed and walked onto the balcony.

"Ok, what?"

"Turn around." I turned around and saw Fang standing on his balcony.

"You forgot this at school." He tossed me my leather jacket; I must have left it in the parking lot.

"Thanks."

"By the way, what you did to Lissa's car was cool; but the principal's gonna have your ass tomorrow at school."

"I don't care."

"Ok, whatever you say… oh, and I have a message from Josh."

"Um, ok, what is it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Previously_

_"O Josh has a message for you."_

_"Um, ok, what is it?"_

"Duck." Duck? What the hell the does that mean? I open my mouth to ask Fang but I'm cut off as his balcony door bursts open and every guy minus Iggy comes out onto Fang's balcony, throwing water balloons.

"Shit! Stop!" I cover myself with my arms and back against the house, inching my way towards the doors. I smle as I reach them, grasping the handle and jerking it open… but nothing happens. I jerk it again, my smile fading and becoming desperate.

Meanwhile the guys have moved onto bigger water balloons and water guns. They sprayed my back and threw the balloons at me, laughing like maniacs. God where did they get so much water? If we have a drought soon I'll know why.

I beat my wet fists against the doors. and started screaming.

"Help! Ella open the door! ELLA!" I don't see her face, so I put my back to the guys and search for something to throw at them. A potted plant, or a rock maybe.

"Dam it!" Finally, the balcony doors open and Ella pokes her head out.

"Max? What are you-" I push past her and fall onto the rug, soaking wet.

"Close the door!" Ella follows and slams the door, blocking out the water balloons. I cough up water onto the floor and then stand up.

"what the hell happened?!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea; why'd you lock the doors?" She looked startled and confused.

"Lock the doors? This is the first time in your room, I didn't lock them." She didn't lock them? Well then who did?

"Well then who locke-" my mouth forms a thin line and my hands ball into fists. "Iggy." I remembered how he wasn't outside throwing balloons.

"Iggy? No, he's here, but he was with me the whole time." I looked over at her.

"Did you go to the bathroom?" She scrunches her eyebrows together.

"Yea, but-" I push past her.

"Where's Iggy?" She runs to catch up to my pace as I quickly walk down the hall.

"He's in my room, why?" I walk up to her room and open the door to find Iggy sitting on her bed. He rolls over to look at me.

"Why hello Maxie, what a pleasant surprise." I quickly go over and grab his collar, hoisting him up to a standing position.

"You're coming with me Iggy." I drag him down the hall by his collar, Ella staying close behind.

"Ella, I'm gonna need your help." She looks at Iggy and then looks at me.

"With what?" I smile to myself. "I'll show you." We walk into my room and I drag Iggy into my closet/second room and throw him onto a chair that's sitting in the center.

"Ella, sit on him." Ella quickly obeys and sits on Iggy, who smiles amd wiggles his eyebrows. I fake puke and grab the duct tape out of my bag and walk back over to Iggy.

"Ella hold his arm against that bar right there." Ella does so as I take a long piece of duct tape off the roll. As I start to wrap it around Iggy's arm and the bar he starts to panic.

"Wait, what are you guys doing?!" I ignore him and point to the other bar.

"Ella, the other arm." She puts it against the bar and I wrap it in duct tape. Iggy starts to struggle against it and tries to flail his arms out, but by then I've already finished taping his arms.

"Ella?" Ella looks at Iggy with sad eyes.

"Sorry Ig. It's either you or Max, and honestly, I don't want to be tied to a chair right now."

"Taped to a chair." I corrected her. I lean down and tape his legs to the bars on the bottom. When I'm done I motion for Ella to get off of Iggy.

"You know what tonight is Iggy?" He just stays silent and stares at me with wide, fearful eyes. I smile and clap my hands together.

"It's movie night!" His eye grow even wider and I run back into my bedroom and grab the tv.

"Ella, come help me lift this thing!" Ella walked in and took the left side and I took the right side. Together we lifted and carried it to the closet, setting it in front of Iggy.

"Ok Iggy, tonight you're gonna be watching-" I pulled up the playlist on the tv "-the entire Twilight series, The Notebook, A Walk To Remember, The Lucky One, Safe Haven, and if you have time, Breakfast at Tiffany's!" I smiled evilly. Iggy looked over at Ella.

"Ells, please help me." Ella looked from me to Iggy and back to me. I raise an eyebrow. "Ellllla?" She bites her lip and then leans down and gives Iggy a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, but I want to be alive tomorrow." I smile and click play on the first movie. The opening scenes of Twilight start; satisfied, I head towards the door and turn off the light.

"C'mon Ella; let's leave Iggy to his movies." She starts to follow me.

"You're just gonna leave me here?!"

"Yep; probably all night."

"WHAT!? What if I have to use the bathroom?!" I laugh.

"Hold it till morning." He starts yelling as I close the door.

"Night Iggy!" I close it and all the noise suddenly stops. Apparently the closet is sound proof. I smile and high five Ella.

"See? This is what happens when you mess with me in a prank war." Ella laughed.

"Yea, the guys will have another thing coming this sleepover."

**Ok! Sorry I haven't update in a while, but keep reviewing and I'll update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV**

_White Lips, Pale Face._

_Breathin' in the snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste._

The opening lyrics of **A Team** rang out through my bedroom, waking me up from my glorious sleep.

I blindly reach my arm out to grab my phone off the side table. Unfortunately, the second I grabbed it, it stopped ringing.

I groaned and rolled back over onto my side and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

And that's when my phone started ringing again.

"Omigod why can't I sleep?!" I yelled into my empty room. I grabbed the phone, ignoring the caller ID, and answered it.

"What do you want?!" I probably sounded really mean, but hey, they woke me up.

"Chill Max!" I groaned again.

"Fang, why the hell are you waking me up at-" I pulled the phone away and looked at the digital numbers on it. "7 in the morning?"

"A we have school today, and B I wanted to ask you something." I rolled my eyes.

"A why should I care, and B what is it?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Iggy." I glanced at my closet, wondering how I could have momentarily forgotten that Iggy was in there.

"Why? Did you lose him after he locked my balcony doors behind me?" Fang quietly chuckled on the other line.

"So you have seen him; where is he?" I paused for a second, wondering if I should tell him where Iggy is; might as well. He has to go to school right?

"Yea, I've seen him. Come over to my house in 5 minutes." I hung up and threw my phone onto my bed; well, it looks like I'll have to get dressed earlier today.

I threw the covers off me and stood up beside my bed. I stretched and walked over to my closet; hopefully Iggy's asleep. I threw open the doors and walked inside. The end credits for Breakfast at Tiffany's were rolling, and I could make out Iggy's sleeping form.

I cross the room and rummaged through my shirts, finally finding my Harley Davidson shirt and throwing it over my head. I then grabbed a pair of denim shorts and put them on, and then put my hair in a ponytail.

I still had a few minutes before Fang got here, so I decided to capture the moment. I grabbed my IPhone and went back into my closet and sat down beside Iggy. I held out my phone an din front of me and snapped a pic. I smiled to myself; the picture turned out great, plus you could tell that Iggy was duct taped to a chair.

"Max! Fang's here to see you!" Ella yelled from downstairs.

"Send him up!" I yelled back to her.

Soon I heard footsteps walking down the hall towards my room.

"Max?" I walked out of my closet to see Fang standing in the middle of my room.

"Why hello Fang; you're looking for Iggy, right?" God I was having way too much fun with this.

"Uh yea; you said you knew where he was?"

"That I do." I directed him towards my closet and pointed to Iggy, His eyes got wide and he looked from Iggy to me and then back to Iggy.

"Did you-"

"I did; don't mess with me Fang. Now please get him out of here." Fang was still frozen in my doorway, so I pushed him near Iggy.

"Go on; untie him." He sat down and started yanking the tap off his legs. When he got to his arms, which were bare, he grabbed the edge and ripped it off. Iggy's eyes flew open and he started screaming.

He wasn't even saying anything, just screaming. Meanwhile Fang finished ripping off the duct tape. Iggy leaped up and kept screaming. Finally, he stopped and started taking deep breaths.

"Are you done?" He looked up, finally noticing me. After a second of being frozen, he leaped up and tried to tackle me. Key word tried. Fang's arm shot out and he grabbed Iggy's shoulder, pulling him back.

"Don't worry Ig; we'll get her tonight." I put on an amused expression.

"You? Get me?" I laughed. "Whatever."

"Aw, does little Maxi think she's better than us?" I stopped laughing and glared at Iggy.

"Don't call me Maxi. Ever. Again." Iggy looked scared, but he still smiled.

"Whatever Maxi; c'mon Fang, we've gotta go to school." Fang nodded, still staring at me with an amused expression.

They went back downstairs and left 5 minutes later.

After they left I went downstairs, my stomach growling.

"Ella? Did you make breakfast?" No answer.

"Ella!?"

"I'm doing my hair! Make your own breakfast!" Came her reply from upstairs. I rolled my eyes and walked to what I think is their pantry.

Cereal! Yes I found their pantry! God these people have like every cereal known to man.

I reached inside the deep pantry and pulled out a box of Cheerios. Now all I need to do is find the milk. And the bowls. And the spoons.

About 20 minutes later Ella, my savior, came into the kitchen. Cabinets were open, plates were everywhere, and cheerios were all over the island.

"Hey Max- Whoa what happened in here!?" I popped my head up from behind the cabinet I was sitting next to.

"I've been looking for the spoon, milk, and bowls. Do you know where they are?" She gave me this look that said seriously? And walked over to the cabinet that I hadn't opened and pulled out a bowl.

"Bowl." She walked over to a drawer that I hadn't seen beneath the island.

"Spoon." She walked over to the fridge and opened it and then opened it again. Apparently the fridge had like 2 doors inside of one door.

"Milk." I blushed.

"Thanks." I quickly made my cereal and ate it at super speed. I then poured a second bowl, and then a third. I quickly ate them all and put the bowls into the sink.

"I'm leaving Ella!" I yelled to Ella, who was in the living room.

"Ok! So am I!" I pulled on my black high tops and walked out to the garage. Thankfully I had fixed my bike yesterday, so it no longer had duct tape on the gas line.

I put my helmet on and revved up the engine, smiling at the sound. I backed out of the garage and onto the road, heading for school.

*Time Skip To First Period*

I sat down in my seat at the back, listening to the morning announcements. I was about to fall asleep on my desk when I heard my name called.

"Maximum Ride and Lissa Wardon please come to the front office immediately. Maximum Ride and Lissa Wardon to the office immediately." I slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room, ignoring everyone's stares.

When I got to the office Lissa was already inside.

"Mrs. Ride, please close the door behind you and sit down." I did so and sat down at the chair he was pointing to in front of his desk.

"Do you both know why you're here?" I didn't answer and neither did Lissa, but we both knew.

"No? Well, let me enlighten you; you girls are here because of the actions that took place in the school parking lot yesterday. Though it is not school property you destroyed, it was done on school grounds, which means what ladies?" Again neither of us answered.

"It means that you are going to be punished because of it. Both of you will have after school and lunchtime detention for the rest of the week and all of next week." Lissa instantly stood up.

"WHAT!? But she's the one who started it! Why am I being punished?" I stood up and looked at her.

"I started it? You're the one who cut my gas line! Do you know how much that would have cost to fix?! You're lucky I didn't smash your face instead of your car!"

"Girls-"

"Oh yea? Do you know how much it'll cost to repair my car?! And what kind of threat is that? I could kick your ass if I wanted to!"

"Girls-" I stepped closer to her, my hands balling into fists.

"You wanna go Lissa?! I can kick your ass any day!"

"Bring it Ride!" I pulled my fist back and punch her in the face. I hit her square on the nose and she fell back, blood gushing out. I started to step closer to her, but the principal pounded his fists down on his desk.

"ENOUGH!" Our heads snapped over to him.

"For that little show you both have an extra week of detention. Now get out of my office!" Everything got quiet for a second, everyone taking deep breaths.

Finally I spun on my heel and yanked open the door. I stalked out of the office and into the hallway, heading towards my class. I smiled to myself, remembering the look on Lissa's face when I punched her.

I opened the door to my room, where they were in the middle of copying down notes off the board. Everyone looked up at me, probably wondering what punishment I had got. We all stared at each other until one kid in the front row said

"Is your hand bleeding?" I looked down at my hand, and there was indeed blood on it.

"No; that's not **my** blood."

Everyone stared open mouthed at me while I walked to the back and sat at my seat.

**Well! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I just haven't gotten around to. I would post quicker if people would review though! So please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while; the whole story about why is at the bottom, so read the bottom!**

Chapter 6

Max POV

The rest of the day went by pretty slow; my classes dragged on, and it felt like school would never end. Lissa went home early (probably to get a new nose) so I had to face both detentions alone. It was pretty boring, considering it was just me sitting in an empty classroom with a teacher glaring at me, wondering how they got the job of detention.

I didn't have any classes with Ella's friends today, so I just sat in the back of all my classes, tuning everyone out the whole time. By the time school ended I was dying to get out of there, but then I realized I had detention. Oh joy.

After school detention was the same as lunch detention, except that it was super quiet. It was basically the teacher glaring at me, then looking down when I looked up at them.

When the end of detention rolled by I ran out of the building, onto my motorcycle, and rode home.

Then I realized Ella was having her sleepover.

I swear, for a second I was tempted to go to Fang's house, but then I realized that A I didn't know him, B If I didn't go Ella and her friends would kill me, and C Fang's also having a sleepover, and the last thing I want is to be the only girl at a guy's sleepover (especially with these guys)

So, doing the responsible thing, I rode home and went into the house. Immediately I heard footsteps on the stairs, and Ella and all of her friends appeared in front of me.

"Ohmigod Max where were you!? We waited outside at school and you didn't show up and we were like where's Max? And then we came home and you weren't here and we thought like the guys got to you and-" I cut Nudge off.

"Wait, you thought the guys got me?" I burst out laughing.

"That would never happen; if that happened, you'd probably find their bodies in a ditch." I said.

"But where were you?"

"I had detention for "breaking" Lissa's car." I told them.

"Oh." They all said.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you!" Ella said. "This is JJ." She pointed to a girl I hadn't noticed earlier. She stepped forward.

"Thanks Ella, but I can introduce myself. I'm JJ, short for Jennifer Joy, and I've spent 16 years on this glorious place called Earth; note the sarcasm." I smiled at her; I think I'll like her.

"Well, I'm Max, short for Maximum, if you call me anything but that, you'll be sorry; sarcasm noted." She smiled back.

"Well, while you've been in detention, we've been up in my room deciding what movies we're going to watch tonight, plus I was telling them what you did to Iggy yesterday." Ella finally said. I smiled at the memory.

"Have you guys already eaten?" I asked.

"We just ordered pizza, so it should be here soon." I nodded and dropped my bag on the floor.

"Ok, well then I'm going to go get a soda from the kitchen."

"Ok." They all said and walked back upstairs. At the last minute Ella turned around.

"Oh, Mom went to a vet class earlier, and she wanted me to tell you that she won't be back until Sunday afternoon!" she yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Ok!" I yelled back. Well, Mrs. V's gone on vacation the night of a sleepover; this can't possibly end well at all.

I walked to the kitchen and started in the direction of the fridge. I opened it and dug through the contents until I came across a bottle of Dr. Pepper; thank god! I unscrewed the cap and started drinking it.

Just then the doorbell rang, and I heard someone running downstairs. I could hear Ella talking to someone at the door, right before it shut.

"Pizza's here!" She yelled, and ran into the kitchen.

She bought 4 boxes of Domino's pizza; one was cheese, one was pepperoni. And the other two were supreme, minus the peppers and olives.

Everyone came down and started devouring it. We finished 3 boxes in 10 minutes, me eating the most with 6 pieces. I chugged the Dr. Pepper down, laughing as Nudge started freaking out that some pizza sauce got on her shirt. She started yelling about how it was going to stain and she won't be able to wear the shirt again, and blah blah blah.

We finally went back upstairs, leaving the pizza boxes downstairs.

"I'm gonna go to my room and change out of my school clothes and then I'll come to your room, ok?"

"K Max." Ella answered back. They all filed into her room, leaving me alone in the hall.

I quickly walked to my room, and shut the door, locking it behind me. I walked over to my closet and picked out a faded blue American Eagle shirt and some basketball shorts. I then put my hair into a bun on top of my head. (My usual sleepover attire.)

When I walked out of my closet my eyes traveled to the package from Jeb that was still laying on my floor.

Well, now or never.

I picked it up and quickly opened it, revealing a small pill bottle wrapped in bubble wrap (man I love that stuff) with a note attached. I picked it up and unfolded it, revealing Jeb's spikey handwriting.

_Max,_

_Here is the new pill we've been creating. Its purpose is to connect with you DNA and-_

I skipped to the bottom of the page, knowing I wasn't going to be able to understand all his science crap.

_Basically, it's supposed to be able to heal you faster than the normal rate. I want you to take it and record anything unusual about it, just like always._

_Jeb_

Classic Jeb; showing no emotion at all in his letters. No _I miss you_, or _Love you_, or anything; just science. Whatever, I'm used to it by now.

I unscrewed the cap and dumped the contents, a small red pill, into my hand. Grabbing my Dr. Pepper I popped the pill in my mouth and took a big sip of the drink.

I wonder how long it'll take for it to take affect; probably a few hours.

I put the box back on my bed and walked to my balcony doors. Across the yard, in Fang's room, (not that I was spying) I saw the guys sitting and talking. The weird thing was, while talking, they would all occasionally glance over at my balcony. I know they can't see me, so why are they looking over here?

I'll put a stop to this. I opened the doors and walked onto my balcony, in full view of Fang and all the guys. Finally Dylan looked up, and I motioned for him to come onto the balcony. He turned to the rest of the guys and said something, pointing to me. All of their heads shot towards me; it was actually kinda funny.

After a minute Fang got up and walked out onto his balcony, leaving his door open; probably so the guys can hear him.

"What's up?"

"Why do you keep looking towards my room?" He paused, realizing I saw them.

"We weren't purposely; my eyes just traveled in that direction." I laughed.

"Your eyes traveled in that direction? Bull crap; you were looking over here for a reason, and I want to know why." He just stared at me for a few more seconds, and then he turned on his heel and walked back inside.

"Hey! Get back out here!" I heard his low chuckle, followed by the closing of his balcony door.

Idiots.

I glared at them through the glass and slowly backed into my room and slammed the door.

Fang POV

I watched as Max glared at me through the glass door and backed into her room. When she closed her door I let out a sigh of relief.

"That, was close." I heard agreement all around.

"So, what's the plan again?" I asked.

"We're going to play a bunch of pranks on the girl. But, before we do, we'll have to do something about Max, 'cuz when she figures out what's happening, all hell will break loose, and we don't want that to happen." Josh said.

"What about JJ? She's gets pretty brutal when we prank her." I asked. Josh shook his head.

"No man, Max is worse. Picture JJ times 10; that's what Max is like." I looked at him weird; he's terrified of Max, but I don't even see why; she's just a girl.

Ok, so what do we do?"

"We could bring her over here, and then slowly bring the rest of the girls over." Dylan suggested.

We nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so who's going?" I shrugged.

"Uh, I guess me, Iggy, and Dylan will get Max while Josh, Gazzy, and Sam spy on the girls and see what they're doing." All the guys nodded and we set out for Max and Ella's house.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update in awhile, but my crap computer keeps breaking and deleting what I've typed, so I'm having to use my parent's computer. I've decided to start posting every few days, as long as I get reviews. There are 12 followers to this story, so I know should get at least 2 reviews. And you don't even have to write much! Just type something! **


End file.
